


Stay

by thenoomrise



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT7 Relationship, i miss them so much, soft and happy, subtle hint of doubleb, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenoomrise/pseuds/thenoomrise
Summary: And at that moment, Jiwon realises, even when some things change, some things also stay the same like the way Hanbin smiles, and the way Hanbin says, “I am proud of you. All of you.”
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Stay

He is looking at the album design. Looking at the names written on the credits. 

_B.I, Bobby._

It’s a strange feeling; how their name looks so familiar to be side by side; and how it hits different right now. 

Six is not an odd number, but why does it feel _odd_?

The question has been on his head, sitting at the back of his mind as they change all of their choreography and re-record their album. 

Sometimes the question changes, though. Like, _‘What would Hanbin do in this situation?’_ and when he is desperate _‘Can’t we just go back to how things used to be?’_

But he knows he is not the only one who is having it hard. Everyone is. Seven is not just a number, they are not just members, and Hanbin is not just a brother. 

It’s overwhelming to think about how fast things changed. Jiwon still remembers the look on Chanwoo’s face when they know Hanbin is not coming back to the dorm. The maknae came to the lower floor in the middle of the night and slept on their sofa instead.

“It’s too quiet at the upper floor,” Chanwoo muttered.

Yunhyeong joined him.

And now it’s their second bedroom.

No one is complaining. 

“The comeback is getting nearer,” Jinhwan says. They are still in their practice room with one too many takeaway burritos on the servings (Yunhyeong is too used to order seven things for everything) (Still, no one is complaining).

“Yeah,” Donghyuk yawns, probably eating his burrito half asleep. Tired from leading their dance practice. “I just sent the dance video to Hanbin Hyung.”

“You did well, Dong-ah,” Yunhyeong smiles reassuring.

Donghyuk shrugs. “But is it really good enough?”

“If Hanbin says it is, then it is,” Jiwon pats his shoulder.

The members have been contacting him to ask for advice. Though Jiwon worried at first, afraid that it would overwhelm Hanbin. But then Hanbin doesn’t seem to mind. He even gave them their full support. And it hurts to think that people out there are antagonizing him.

Sometimes he thinks the world doesn’t deserve Hanbin.

“I wonder if we can meet him before the comeback.”

Junhoe’s question makes them quiet for a few minutes. No one can answer, but they all know they are wondering about the same thing.

“Should we video call him?” Jiwon finally asks. 

“No, it’s past midnight already. We shouldn’t disturb his rest time,” Yunhyeong opposes.

“It’s not like he’s sleeping at this hour,” Junhoe chuckles fondly. “He probably still overworks himself. Working on his too many unreleased songs.”

“Still! Doesn’t mean that we can disturb him anytime we want,” Yunhyeong shakes his head.

Jiwon just smiles, mostly to himself “A really stubborn guy, he is. He doesn’t even know how to use his equipment. He broke it.”

“Oh, I know. It was on the news,” Chanwoo laughs. “I was like, what, Hanbin Hyung on the news again? I was about to have a heart attack, but then it’s about him breaking equipment from fans.”

Jiwon is not lying if he says it almost gave him a heart attack too. But it was funny, he still remembers the panic look on Hanbin’s face as they video call through the night. They ended up talking about random things, it almost felt like their old days when they were only separated by schedule.

“His fans were thankful though,” Jinhwan says in disbelief. 

“Because the most important thing for them is Hanbin Hyung still making music,” Donghyuk says. “If I were them, I would be glad too.” 

Jiwon feels a churn on his heart. “It’s good to know that he is loved for whoever he is.”

No one says anything, but he knows everyone agrees on silence. It’s not the type of silence that suffocates, it’s the type of silence that reassures them. After everything that happened, there are still good things to be grateful. Their album is coming in a few days and honestly, it still feels surreal.

People say they will get used to it; that they will eventually forget the good old days but reality is, they are just getting better at holding on. When there is a missing piece, you would never be complete; until you find what you lose. 

It is when they are about to get up and clean their late dinner, Jiwon’s phone suddenly rings. And everything falls into place.

_Hanbin is calling…_

Junhoe smiles smugly to Yunhyeong. “Told you.”

Yunhyeong sighs loudly. “That guy, really—“

Jiwon doesn’t waste another second to answer. “Hey.”

_“Hey.”_

“Everyone is here. We just finished our practice. Want to switch to video call?”

Hanbin sounds taken aback before agreeing. _“Oh, sure.”_

It’s not their first time to do video call and Junhoe almost jumps to his phone as soon as Hanbin’s face shows up on the screen. The guy is lying on his bed shirtless. 

“Hyung! Why are you not replying my texts?! I sent you poems! Lots of them!”

Hanbin whines. _“That’s the problem, Junhoe. You sent too many!”_

Jiwon laughs and moves the camera to Yunhyeong. “Bin! Why are you still awake? You already made too many songs. Give yourself a rest!”

Hanbin actually looks a bit tired with darker shade of skin under his eyes. But he still smiles like he always does. _“Well I was about to sleep but then I remember that the comeback is getting near. How’s the preparation?”_

Jinhwan comes to his side and complains, “Hey! Lower the phone, I want to see him too!”

 _“Ahh, is that Jinhwan Hyung? How’s your vocal practice, Hyung?”_ Hanbin is using his leader tone teasingly.

“He is been slacking off, Hyung!” shouts Chanwoo. 

“Shut up, Chanwoo!”

Donghyuk chimes in, “Hyung! Chanwoo’s been slacking off too, he plays games too much!”

“I am not!” Chanwoo disagrees. “Hyung, I practiced a lot and my vocal improved a lot.”

Hanbin moves and finds a brighter spot, they all can see him chuckles clearly. _“Right, right. I believe you.”_

“Have you seen our dance practice video?” Donghyuk asks.

 _“Yeah, it was good. I like it.”_ Hanbin nods. _“Anyway, Jiwon Hyung, you are the one who’s actually slacking off, right? You didn’t do the move right. But oh well, what’s new.”_

“But I didn’t mess up on the MV!” Jiwon says proudly.

Hanbin lifts his brow. _“Oh, really? Then that’s new.”_

Jiwon sulks. “Why do you sound like you don’t believe me?”

_“I believe you.”_

The shift from Hanbin’s teasing and seriousness almost throws him off. “Y-You believe me?”

_“Yeah, of course. Oh, and is Donghyuk still there? I can’t see him.”_

Donghyuk perks up. “I am here!”

Yunhyeong takes over the phone and does better job than Jiwon to include everyone on the screen. 

_“Jiwon Hyung just sent me the song demo and it sounds good. What was it called again, Flower? I like the title. I know producing song is hard, but you did well.”_

Donghyuk smiles so big as he is close to tears. “Thanks, Hyung. That means a lot.”

Hanbin smiles back. _“And Chanwoo, I know you have been practicing a lot. You improved a lot. Yunhyeong Hyung too, I saw your new variety show. Good luck. And Junhoe, keep uploading your self-composed songs on Instagram. I haven’t reviewed your poems, but I know they are all good. Also Jinhwan Hyung... thank you for taking care of the others.”_

Warm blooms on his chest and Jiwon smiles so widely. “How about me?”

Hanbin chuckles. _“Hyung, do you really want me to praise you in front of everyone?”_

“What’s wrong with that? You did that to the others.”

_“Well, okay. Jiwon Hyung, stop messing with the choreography! You are lucky you are cute.”_

Jiwon just laughs and at that moment, he realizes, even when some things change, some things also stay the same like the way Hanbin smiles, and the way Hanbin says, _“I am proud of you. All of you.”_

Maybe, after all, Hanbin is not a missing piece.

Some things change, and some things stay.

And they stay as seven. 

Even when things get rough, even when they are separated. They still have each other. The heart knows where it belongs, just like how they know where to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first post. i miss ot7 so much and the comeback is messing with my heart. please note that this is just my imagination and i dont proofread this. also English is not my first language so I'm open to any correction ;)
> 
> thank you for reading. I hope you have a good day.


End file.
